


Brandy and Kitty Kats

by asparagusmama



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Doubles, Friendship, Gen, Survival, episode related joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/asparagusmama
Summary: Ace regrets ever telling Benny about Karra





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyKlingon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/gifts), [kapakoscheisigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapakoscheisigma/gifts).



"Magic brandy makes me well really fast,” Benny purred in a deep voice.

“I wish I’d never told you about Karra, if all you’re gonna do is take the mick.”

Benny lay back on Ace’s bed, laughing. “Look at me, I’m a kitty kat,” she laughed.

“Benny! I only said Karra looked a bit like you. Stop being such an insensitive bilgebag! Karra died protecting me and the Professor.”

Benny sat up. “You’re right. I’m sorry. More brandy though?

Ace grinned and poured more out into her tooth mug and passed it to the older woman prostrate on her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, look at me! Lengthy, wordy me! I wrote a drabble!


End file.
